


Sibling Brawl

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [28]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night and Philip's turn to choose. Eames lays out some animated films on the coffee table for Philip to choose and goes to help Arthur with snacks. Edward and Briar Rose have their own opinions - Edward wants Wreck it Ralph, Briar Rose wants Ratatouille - and they get into a fight. Philip gets pushed into the coffee table and bumps his head. Eames is livid and Arthur's upset as well. Edward and Briar Rose get sent to bed while Philip chooses 101 Dalmatians to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Brawl

It was a regular evening at the Eames household, movie night. They had begun the little tradition, once a week, each child would get a chance to pick a movie the entire family would watch and once Phillip was able to stand and vocalize himself, they began to let him chose as well.

That week, it was Phillip’s turn so Eames set some DVD’s out on the coffee table as he held his youngest and said,

“All right, little boy. It’s your turn to pick.”

Arthur was in the kitchen, getting snacks for the evening ready and he called out to Eames for a hand. 

“I’ll be right there, my love.”

He looked at Edward who was sitting on the floor near by and said,

“Edward, can you watch Phillip for a minute while I help your dad?”

"Yes, daddy.”

“There’s my big boy.”

Eames smiled and let Phillip stand up and grab the edge of the table as he held himself up and Eames went to the kitchen to help. Meanwhile, Edward got up and walked over to his baby brother and Briar Rose, who was sitting on the couch, got up too, looking at the table as she said,

“I wanna watch Ratatouille.”

Edward gave her a look and said,

“Nuh uh, I wanna watch Wreck-it-Ralph.”

“You got to pick last time.”

“So did you.”

“It’s not fair! I wanna watch Ratatouille!”

She reached for the DVD and Edward stopped her, picking up his own choice. They began arguing over Phillip, each demanding their choices get picked when Briar Rose shoved Edward first. In retaliation, he shoved her back, knocking her into Phillip and sending Phillip tumbling to the floor. 

His head thumped against the table as he fell and the moment he landed, he began to cry. 

Eames and Arthur had heard the disagreement start but as soon as they heard Phillip, they both rushed out. Eames saw Phillip crying, both Edward and Briar Rose standing by looking guilty.

“What happened?!”

He raised his voice and they both flinched as he went over to Phillip, scooping him up and rocking him.

“No movie for the both of you! Go to bed!”

Briar Rose’s eyes filled with tears and Edward frowned as Arthur shook his head and took them both by their hands and lead them upstairs. While Eames consoled Phillip, Arthur took them both to Edward’s room. He sat down with them, Briar Rose on his lap as he sighed and said,

“Do you two understand why you’re being punished?”

They nodded, tears streaming down Briar Rose’s face. 

“You both know that you have a week to pick a movie and it was neither one of your turns and you both hurt your baby brother.”

“Briar Rose pushed me first.”

“She was wrong to do that but it shouldn’t have happened at all. Neither one of you had anything to argue about and now you’re being punished.”

They both nodded solemnly. Arthur nodded and stood up with Briar Rose and told Edward to change into his pajamas as he brought Briar Rose to her room. He helped her change and as he brushed her hair loose, she softly asked,

“Is daddy mad at me?”

“He’s just upset at the situation. Tomorrow, you’ll apologize to Phillip and everything will okay.”

“Okay.”

Arthur nodded, then got her into bed, tucking her in as he kissed her forehead.

“Caramel will be up soon. Good night, little flower.”

“Good night, dad.”

Arthur left and then said good night to Edward too, telling him that Woody would be up later before going back downstairs. It was quiet, Phillip calm now but a big knot forming on his forehead from where he bumped it He was cuddling Enoch, his little mouth close to the head while he rested against Eames’ chest. 

“Hey.”

“Hi. How is he?”

Eames held up a bag of peas and looked down at Phillip.

“The peas helped. He’s got that bump though.”

“Poor thing.”

Arthur sat beside them, Woody and Caramel at Eames’ feet.

“How are the sprogs?”

“Upset. But I explained to them why they’re in trouble.”

Eames nodded. 

“Phillip picked a movie.”

“Good, let’s watch it then.”

Arthur saw Phillip’s choice, 101 Dalmatians and put it in the DVD player before sitting back with Eames and Phillip.


End file.
